User talk:Crimsonnavy
Outdated poll I just wanted to give you a heads up about something: I think it's time to give up the poll and announce Powerstark the winner of the August user of the month. Just a suggestion. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Serious talk I'd like to talk to you about a serious matter. Do you think my edits are not good enough for wiki standards here? Accordng to Mayu Miyuki, the admin at Aselia Wikia, my edits are garbage. Do you think so too? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. At Aselia they have a manual of style they must adhere to. And Mayu is in the process of making all the pages on that wiki so far perfect before moving on to the next project or new pages. I even did an article of Presa, one of the four Beast Blades from Tales of Xillia based on video playthroughs. The game hasn't come out in america and wont until 2013 but this is what I have come up with so far: |town= |age=22 |weight= |height=168 cm |race=Human |occupation=Beast Blade |weapon=Book |japanese=Rina Satou |english= }} Presa is one of the major antagonists in Tales of Xillia. She serves as the spy for the Four Beast Blades and has the title of "Fang", under King Gaius. History Before she became one of the Four Beast Blades, she had relationship with Alvin. When she was offered to become one of the Beast Blades she broke up with him. She trapped Milla Maxwell at the Kijil Waterfall and recovered the key of the Lance of Kresnik (クルスニクの槍 kurusuniku no yari?) from her but did not care for it since it was a fake. She interrogated Milla Maxwell to find out where the real key is hidden, only to be interrupted by Jude Mathis and Alvin, who saved Milla by shooting at a Great Demolisher disguised as a rock, unintentionally making it mad. During the battle, she escaped to avoid capture. She was later seen with her fellow Beast Blade ally Jiao and two other men overlooking the village of Ni Akeria discussing her failure and planning their next move. She attempts to stop Milla and her friends from escaping Kahn Valk, During which she is joined by her leader Wingall and the two proceed to fight them. They lose and are left puzzled by some words by Rowen J. Ilbert She is once again seen wth Wingall and Agria in a meeting between the protagonists and her superiors, King Gaius and Musee. When she was asked by Jude if killing his professor to obtain victory was worth the sacrifice, she mearly turned and walked away. After refusing to aid Gaius further, she, along with Wingall and Jiao, are confronted by the protagonists at Vyzabard. After the battle she was spared from being killed by Alvin in the name of their unmentioned love, but she tells Alvin he will regret that decision before leaving with King Gaius. She and Agria have one final confrontation with the heroes at Ni Akeria's Mountain as an insurance policy so that Gaius would not be disturbed while he was in the spirit world. Before the fight she was shocked to see Alvin betray her for his true friends and did not hesitate to fight with Agria. After being defeated, she regrets her decision of not being loyal to Alvin, but falls to her doom. Appearance and Personality Presa has long light blonde hair and pink eyes, wears a skimpy ninja outfit that reveals most of her skin and wears glasses. The kneecaps and armpads she has are designed like fox heads to symbolize her grace, beauty and intelligence. She has an alluring personality and mocks her enemies in and out of battle. When Alvin is involved she tends to lose her cool because of the love-hate relationship they had, though in the end, she realized too late her love for him. Fighting Style Presa has the ability to control spirits and uses a book and her 'tail' as weapons. She provides support as a healer and uses offensive magic. She uses Water-elemental spells like Splash and has link artes with Wingal and Agria. She can also use the arte Guardian Field to heal herself and any ally of hers within range while dealing damage to her enemies. It is a work in progress but with the right tweaking it can be an article to be reckoned with. Btw, what is the new wiki you're working on, maybe I can help. Just a thought. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll bet between the two of us we can work on some great articles. I'll show you my Zaphias article: Zaphias: Zaphias, the Imperial Capital, is a large city located on the south of Illycia in Tales of Vesperia. it is the starting point for the adventure of Yuri Lowell, Repede his trusted sidekick, and Estellise Sidos Heurassein, whom Yuri nicknames Estelle. The city is described as the largest city in the world. A strictly hierarchical society with a vacant royal throne. History The Broken Blastia All was peaceful in the capital until one day a mage steals the core of the Aque Blastia in the lower quarter. Suddenly, the blastia begins to gush out water and the lower quarter starts to flood. Yuri Lowell, a local resident, hears from a young boy named Ted about the situation and decides to investigate the mage who broke the blastia after hearing that the person responsible was a Mr. Mordio who was living in the royal quarter. He managed to find the theif but he slipped away, though he did leave behind the valuables the residents used to pay for the repairs which Yuri picked up. On the way out he had the unfortunate luck of running into Adecor and Boccos of the Schwann Brigade while the thief escapes. He then engages the two in a mock battle reminding them of the basics of combat such as attacking and performing Artes. After Yuri emerges victorious he is caught by the Cumore Brigade and was put under arrest. Yuri surrendered after seeing Repede run with the stolen goods from the lower quarter residents being returned to their rightful owners. Insiide his jail cell, Yuri was talking to An old man in the cell next to him about the events that transpired. The old man was seen by Yuri leaving his jail cell with Alexei Dinoia, the head captain of the imperial knights. The old man then spoke to Yuri about a goddess statue in the palace before departing and left Yuri a gift, the key to his prison cell, which he uses to escape. Just as Yuri was about to make his escape, he finds a young lady being harassed by a pair of knights and comes to her rescue. After the knights were beaten Yuri agrees to help the young lady find his old acquaintance Flynn Scifo. While exploring Flynn's room they are soon met by an assassin by the name of Zagi who had the intention of killing Flynn but ran into Yuri instead. When the fighting was done, Zagi had to pull out but told Yuri that they will meet again. It was after this that the young lady introduced herself as Estellise and with a hearty handshake, the two continued on. The scuffle did not go unnoticed as LeBlanc, the lieutenant of the Schwann Brigade caught on to Yuri's actions. Yuri and Estellise then go on to her room to change into appropriate travelling attire. Yuri was rather shocked to see her wear an outfit that will make her even more noticable, but decides to accept it. Yuri then offers her a hi-five, which was another sign of friendship and Estellise accepts that. The two proceed to the statue, which Yuri pulls from one side, to reveal a hidden passage which was used by the royal family in case of emergencies and decide to sneak out of the castle that way. Estellise notices Yuri's wound and heals it, and Yuri notices Estellise's Blastia and after exchanging words, the two go down into the sewers. After defeating two groups of monsters in battle, they proceed and come outside the mansion, noticing that it was morning already. Before leaving to find Mordio, Yuri and Estellise head to the lower quarter to see how the situation was. Yuri was releived that the water stopped gushing but without the core the residents of the lower quarter would be out of water. Just as Yuri and Estellise were about to leave LeBlanc tries to catch them, only to be stopped by Hanks and the residents of the lower quarter. Yuri was given a map, food and supplies from the residents as a sort of goodbye present and soon he, Estellise, whom she decided to call Estelle and Repede began their journey. Toxic Aer Upon returning to Zaphias after Estell was captured by Alexei, Yuri, along with Capell], Rita Mordio, Raven, Repede and Judith find all of Zaphias covered in giant plants and stronger versions of otherwise weak monsters. To escape from the contaminated aer, the party heads to the castle. Inside, Yuri is relieved find the residents of the lower quarter safe from harm thanks to the Schwann Brigade, now calling themselves the Raven Brigade. Upon nearing the top the party comes across Khroma who wishes for the party to stop Alexei. At the top of the castle they find Alexei and Estelle, who was now in a trance after being consumed by despair. Alexei unexpectedly frees Estelle at Yuri's request, however she attacks the party due to her power enduced transe and they have no choice but to fight her. During the battle Alexei uses Estelle's power to cause the Shrine of Zaude to rise from the depths of the ocean and leaves. Before he could be stopped by Yuri, Estelle blocks his way and fights him one on one. After the battle, Yuri tries once more to reach out to Estelle and succeeds, causing her to regain her consciousness and self and restore Zaphias. The celebration was cut short as without Alexei her powers went berserk. But the party stops this by combining their strength to keep her power in check. In the aftermath Yuri explains to Flynn that Alexei was heading to Zaude so the party goes to stop him with Estelle included. Adephagos After the defeat of the former commandant of the knights,Yuri finds himself awake in his room and finds Duke Pantarei entering to reclaim Dein Nomos and leaves. Yuri then runs into Estelle and the two try to find a way to keep her power from depeting aer with Rita's help. In the end, it was decided that Estelle's friend Ioder becomes the new emperor to establish peace. Trivia *The Zaphias Sewers are described as Passages located under the castle. Entry is prohibited. A place infested with rats. *Estelle is the subject matter of two secret missions, both of which are carried out in Zaphias. **The first mission is to protect her from Zagi's relentless attacks. **The second mission is to save her by using the Mother's Memento key item. Now Aselia has standards like "No english voice actors without proper sources." for instance, Sam Reigel was the voice of Reid Hershel in Radiant Mythology, yet they can't put up that info without a first person source to back it up. Doesn't that make you mad. One thing worse than getting a character's english voice actor wrong is not putting it up at all. Sorry for ranting. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Block Hi Crimsonnay, this user has been copy and pasting information from Bulbapedia to this wiki also removing contents on my user page and removed the message from his talk page that I've send him. Could you please ban him so that he can stop with those activities. I thank you for your time. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:01, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Should not have done that Hey. Just thought I should tell you this, the boss of Aselia Wikia, Mayu, blocked me for a month, all because I could not follow their protocols, nor control my temper. You were right. They don't deserve my edits. They can take forever and they still wont be done. I don't belong in a by-the-book wiki like Aselia, I belong here and at Winx Wikia. I'll tell you what, I'll go back to check but never edit. Kinda feels good to get this off my chest. Mayu should learn that no one person can check an entire wiki by themselves. Just wanted to let you know that. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 05:08, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Josh2846 (talk) 20:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC)Hey, Crimsonnavy. One Of Ash Ketchum's Traveling Companions, Dawn Is Put On My Word Problem At School.Josh2846 (talk) 20:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance hey! check out my new pokemon info by typing New pokemon! (with exclamation) and leave me a message! Oh First of all, welcome back. Second of all, Lucas should be punihed for what he has done. Third, I checked the three majors and AG069 looks original. So welcome back, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Farewell Well, farewell. This wiki will be left in capable hands. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Mega Evolution Mega Evolution isn't transformation, but second evolution method which is evolve into final form for one-evolution families and second/true final form for two-evolution families/branch-evolution families and devolve back into pre-evolved forms. But you blocked me in Marriland Wiki in three days. I'm editing Mega Evolution, look here http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Pok%C3%A9mon. Pokemasterss (talk) 00:39, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC) So sad of you to move on to the marriland wiki, bro!Mewtwoclone (talk) 02:09, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you could help me because you are top ranked, in my profile im trying to leave a photo with the name but they are so spaced apart, can u help me out Thnx ~Eric33345 Request Hi Crimsonnavy! I would like to ask whether it is possible to delete my profile from this wiki, this would be greatly appreciated! As I wanted to clean up the "history" of this profile to only use it for certain wikis. Thank you. RAPTORZILLA22 (talk) 11:18, June 3, 2015 (UTC)